Care For You
by NightSkyWonderer
Summary: Superman gets severely injured after a battle with Trigon. Wonder Woman makes it her mission to take care of her best friend as he recovers.
1. Chapter 1

**Recovery**

 _Mid-day Metropolis_

The sky had grown a dark blood red and an unnatural eclipse had appeared. The ground started to quake. Civilians halted, bewildered and quite frightened by this eery change.

Roaring became audible and increasingly loud as rubble from the chasm burst upward into the sky.

"What the hell is that?!"

"What's happening?!"

Then out stepped the Demon Lord Trigon with his red colored skin, long snowwhite hair and four red eyes.

He was enormous, towering as high as two hundred feet. Everyone just couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and Shazam halted in the air over the city and floated as they watched the rubble come crashing back to the surface. The batjet slowed in mid air and its thrusters shifted to hover.

Trigon sensed he was being approached. He looked straight up at the League enraged.

"You dare challenge me, mortals?!"

"We will send you back to which you came, demon!" Wonder Woman answered.

Trigon was hit by Superman's heat vision, giving the rest of the League the signal to start attacking. He raised his giant fist back handing Superman, causing him to fly out of control into a building and crashing through its wall.

Flash took off at incredible speed and ran circles around Trigon which caught his attention as Batman fired missles.

Wonder Woman flew up facing him.

"The bastard child of Zeus."

"Call me what you will, but know that I will be the one to end you!"

Wonder Woman lashed out, ready to strike with her sword and strike she did putting a large gash across his face. Trigon roared in agony. Wonder Woman swiftly moved striking again both his bottom left eye and top right eye. Trigon was in greater agony than before and his partial blindness drove him into a deeper rage.

The rest of the league resumed their assault as Trigon swung at the annoying attacks.

The increasing annoyance of their attacks became too much for Trigon. He swung his right fist into a building next to him. The rubble scattered and Green Lantern created a gigantic dustpan catching the rubble.

Trigon then summoned somewhere within his being a spark of power with his two good eyes. The demon fired energy but Wonder Woman deflected it with her shield.

When Trigon realized that was working, he released orbs of his demonic energy from his left hand.

"What is that?" Shazam yelled out.

"Everyone get out the way!" shouted Batman.

A giant ball of dark red light appeared. As Trigon fired the ball, Superman jumped in front of it taking the blast. He yelled out in shocking pain. It flashed brightly multiple times in quick succession and exploded with an immense force that sent Superman flying through 3 buildings.

He fell and lay weakly on the ground.

"Superman!" Wonder Woman yelled.

"We got him." Batman said. "Shazam, follow me."

"Man, I wanted to finish wasting this oversized possessed deer."

"Go." Batman said in a deep menacing voice.

Everything inside of Wonder Woman just snapped. "You will pay, demon!"

Trigon smirked and fired another orb. Diana deflected with her shield again not stopping as she charged at him.

"No. That is not possible!"

Strike after strike, Diana moved swiftly, creating gashes in his red skin with her sword or punching him in his face with her sheild.

He eventually let out a roar that rattled the very souls of those unfortunate enough to hear it, as Diana stabbed him in the palm of his hand.

Trigon is almost defeated; he muttered some demonic words opening his portal back to Azarath.

"I shall return, bastard child of Zeus."

"Try it and I'll make you blind...permanently."

Trigon dissappears into the portal.

Wonder Woman flew off, making her way to Superman faster than she ever thought possible. What had Trigon done to him? The wounds were so sever. He couldn't die! She wouldn't let him.

As she reached him, tears welled up in her eyes at the sight of his body. He was sitting up against the tire of a diesel. At first glance, it would be easy to assume he was dead due to his numerous sever injuries, though, he was breathing but barely.

"Kal."

She kneeled beside him and hugged him closely but lightly, doing her best not to further his injuries.

"Diana," He softly said still not completely conscious.

"He didn't want us moving him until you were here," Shazam said.

Batman scuffed. "His body can't take anymore strain. His stubbornness wasn't and isn't going to do him any good," he explained.

"Kal, we have to get help, Ok?"

"Don't worry," he coughed and a small amount of blood was expelled. "Just a couple of scrapes and bruises. They can be taken care of at the fortress."

He'd lied to her. He'd probably told her the biggest lie he'd ever told anyone. Superman knew he had more than a couple of scrapes and bruises, much more and it was much more serious. Every time he inhaled it felt as though fire filled his chest. His entire body ached.

Wonder Woman smiled a bittersweet smile at his attempt to lie to her.

"Take him. You don't have much time."

Wonder Woman looked up at Batman and nodded.

"Come now, Kal. We are going to the fortress."

She hooked his less injured arm around her neck and stood up with him. She heard Kal grunt as he tried to stay standing up.

"Just lean on me," she whispered into his ear, "I'll carry you."

Diana took off into the sky.

* * *

Upon arriving to the fortress, Diana helped Kal hold up his hand to touch and unlock the fortress doors. As the doors open, they were greeted by Krypto, Kal's loyal direwolf hound.

Krypto whined and licked Kal's hand.

"He's going to be ok, Krypto."

Diana slowly floated to the fortress science lab. His supersuit slowly started to degenerate back into his sheild sigil to him only being in his boxer briefs.

"Can you sit up for me?" Diana asked as she was sitting him on the analysis table.

Kal was roused from his unconsciousness. He was slumps over but slowly looked up at Diana. She examined his body more closely. There was a large dark bruise around the front of his neck along with deep cuts that were surrounded by bruising on his face. Burn marks consumed the greater mass of his chest. It was evident, the blast caused a great deal of damage. It didn't seem out of the question to assume there was internal bleeding as well. His back was a similar story, bruises covered a fair sized area. She didn't know how long he'd need to recover.

"Oh, Kal." She breathed fully grasping the extent of his injuries. She stroked his hair.

"Stop worrying," he said in a low whisper and smiled weakly.

He slowly laid back on the table. He winced and took a deep breath.

A bright light emanated from the table and Kal's body started to glow.

 **BODY SCAN ANALYSIS IN PROGRESS**

Diana sat in a chair and looked up at the large monitor. Krypto came beside her laying his head on her lap.

Diana slowly rubbed the top of his head.

"He said not to worry, but I can't help to."

 **BODY SCAN ANALYSIS COMPLETE**

 **INITIATING BODY REPAIR**

 **BODY REPAIR IN PROGRESS**

 **TIME REMAINING: 6 HOURS**

Diana looked at the screen. And image of Kal's body appeared and covered with red markings.

She sighed then looked in the direction of the table. She was amazed at the advanced technology the fortress has. She watched as the robotic arms moved swiftly, cleaning and stitching all of Kal's injuries.

* * *

As time passed, Diana had became mesmerized and engulfed in all of the information stored in the fortress computer. Kal even had a guide showing everything within the fortress. Diana then came across a recipe for a Kryptonian herbal healing drink. Luckily, majority of the herbs were in the fortress as the computer indicated but it was one special herb missing she had to find a suitable substitute on her own.

Krypto whined. Diana looked down at his sad puppy dog eyes.

"What's wrong?"

Krypto raised his head a bit and wagged his tail.

Diana stood up and followed him out the lab to an area with his large dog bowl.

Diana put her hands on her hips and smiled. "I have no idea where Kal keeps your food...much less what he feeds you."

Krypto barks and starts walking to a large container. He placed his paw on it.

Diana arched her eyebrow and walked over to it. She opens it slowly and sees piles of frozen steaks.

Krypto wagged his tail faster.

Diana couldn't help but laugh as she took one of the steaks out. She set it on top of his bowl and Krypto used his own heat vision to cook it.

"Kal taught you some unusual tricks," she smiled.

Diana looked around. The fortress was so beautiful. She had only been there twice before and it's so comforting to her.

She walked back to the lab and peeked inside looking at the monitor.

 **BODY REPAIR 50%**

 **TIME REMAINING: 3 HOURS**

She looked over to Kal. Seeing him laying so still, it hurt her but she knew and was grateful that he was being healed.

He took that blast without even a second thought. Every league member put themselves on the line but it was always Superman that would go above and beyond to protect the League as well. That's just one of the many reasons why she admired him so much.

Diana then took a walk through the fortress ending up at the interplanetary habitat. She was again amazed seeing that Kal had rescued more extraterrestrial plants and animals.

She slowly walked through not wanting to alarm any of the animals.

She stopped upon seeing a small cage and it looked to be empty. Engraved on the cage was the name "Knipp."

She frowned wondering what "Knipp" might have been.

Walking back to leave out, she suddenly stopped hearing something click as if opening.

She looked back but everything was closed. Turning back she jumped slightly and gasped.

"Krypto?"

He stood in a stance as if he was ready to attack something with his eyes glowing red and he was growling.

"Krypto? Krypto, what's wrong?"

He jumped over Diana and started chasing after something Diana still couldn't see.

She then heard another click and ramming out opening its cage door was a giant wasp with a steel stinger.

"By the Gods...!"

The wasp came fast toward Diana as she blocked the wasp's attack with her gauntlet.

Diana grabbed her lasso and flew off having the wasp chase after her. Diana stopped suddenly eying the wasp opened cage.

"Perfect."

As the wasp was close she moved a bit, letting the wasp pass her. She quickly lassoed it and swung it back in its cage.

She grabbed back her lasso and quickly closed and locked the cage. The wasp was angrier and kept banging its body and stinger on the door.

Diana saw another cage open.

"How did this happen?" She questioned.

All of a sudden she saw what looked like an oversized cat with Krypto not to far behind it barking run pass her.

"Krypto! No! Don't hurt it!"

The cat was trapped in a corner.

Diana looked at it, as it was a cat...well had the face of a cat but it's ears and bottom half of its body was like a rabbit.

The poor thing looked tramautized and even more so with Krypto.

"Krypto, calm down. I got it."

Krypto relaxed a bit as Diana wrapped her lasso around its neck. She tugged a little for it to follow her back to it's cage.

"Come on. Let's get back in your cage."

The cat slowly walked toward Diana but stayed against the wall trying to stay as far away from Krypto as possible.

"Stay." Diana warned Krypto.

He growled but kept his eyes on the cat.

"Go on."

The cat went back into it's cage and laid down.

Diana sighed locking the door.

"Let's get out of here, now."

Diana frowned and turned seeing Krypto again growling at something she still couldn't see.

"What is it?"

Suddenly something was tugging on her lasso.

"What?"

Whatever it was started running taking the lasso with it. Diana caught a hold of the lasso and yanked whatever it was back to her. The little pest was slowly starting to appear.

Diana held it up. It was a monkey. A Pygmy Marmoset monkey. But it was a little bit bigger than usual.

The monkey shielded his eyes playfully.

"So, you are the one causing all of this chaos?"

Krypto growled and barked.

The monkey took hold of Diana's hand.

"Hmm...Knipp?"

The monkey looked up at her with innocent eyes.

Diana couldn't help but laugh.

"Please, don't do that again and stay in your cage."

Diana walked back to his cage and placed him in.

"If you do that again, I might not be able to protect you from Krypto."

Knipp disappeared then reappeared hanging from a small branch in his cage.

Diana smiled then closed his cage. She doubled checked making sure it was locked.

"Let's go, Krypto." She patted him on his head. "We are not going to be chasing anymore animals."

All of the animals, especially Knipp, watched Diana and Krypto leaving out. They could sense Kal wasn't alright. They were curious to who Diana was. A mistress to their master? A second master?

* * *

With Krypto at her side, Diana then walked to Kal's trophy room. She was again amazed by all the trophies, medals, and other gifts Superman had received from all over the world. She smiled seeing pictures of him with officials, leaders, and citizens. It was something about his charming smile. So comforting. She couldn't wait to see that smile again.

Krypto barked at her. She quickly flew out the trophy room following him back to the lab.

 **BODY REPAIR 98%**

 **TIME REMAINING 0 HOURS and 2 MINUTES**

Diana slowly walked closer up to Kal. She sighed in relief seeing that his vital did stay at a steady level. Bandages were all over his body.

 **BODY REPAIR 99%**

 **TIME REMAINING 0 HOURS 0 MINUTES 10 SECONDS**

The last bandage was placed on his arm.

 **BODY REPAIR 100%**

 **BODY REPAIR COMPLETE**

 **TIME REMAINING 0 HOURS 0 MINUTES 0 SECONDS**

 **INITIATING COMPLETE BODY SCAN**

The table and Kal's body started glow again.

His body scan appeared on the monitor again, this time with blue markings.

 **BODY SCAN COMPLETE**

 **BODY REPAIR SUCCESSFUL**

 **RECOVERY TIME REMAINING 72 HOURS**

The table and his body stopped glowing. Kal slowly started to open his eyes. He smiled weakly seeing Diana standing over him.

Diana caressed his cheek lightly. "Can you speak to me?"

"Hi, Diana," he said in a low whisper.

She smiled. "Hi, Kal."

He tried sitting up.

"Oh no! Not too fast."

"Its alright...I just...need...to get to bed."

"Ok. Let me help you."

Diana slowly sat him up. He breathed slowly.

"Ruff!" Krypto barked happy to see Kal awake and sitting up.

Kal smiled. "I'm alright, buddy."

Diana again slowly hooked his right arm over her neck and stood him up. They were levitating off the floor and slowly floated to his fortress bedroom. It was in a more private area of the fortress. This would be the first time Diana had seen it.

"This room." Kal pointed.

Diana was once again amazed going in the room. It was set up much like an ordinary room but bigger and even with a large bathroom. The bed was like two king sized bed combined.

She laid him down slowly on the bed. She sat down on the edge and watched him. Kal moved slowly, laying his head on her lap. A smile spread across Diana's lips as she cradled his head in her lap.

Kal closed his eyes falling back to sleep.

"Wonder Woman? Come in, Wonder Woman. This is Batman."

"Wonder Woman here."

"Is he alright?"

"Yes. He is resting now. Will need to rest for a couple of days."

"I am going to temporarily have both of you offline. The rest of the League and I are monitoring things. Keep a close eye on him. Make sure, he doesn't do anything stupid to disrupt his own recovery."

"I'll be sure to let him know how worried you are, Bruce. Thank you."

He scuffed. "Batman out."

Diana ran her fingers through his hair. Krypto jumped on top of the bed laying next to Diana.

"I'm right here with you, Kal. Krypto and I will take good care of you."


	2. Stay

**STAY**

Diana wasn't able to sleep for hours. With every slight movement from Kal, Diana was instantly alarmed.

She sighed and placed her hand on his chest. His breathing was still stable but he was taking short breathes and unconsciously put his hand on his side, still being in pain.

Diana slowly lifted Kal's head a little from her lap and placed a pillow under him as she got up from the bed.

"Krypto?"

He looked up and turned his head to the side.

"I need to go out for some things. Watch over, Kal."

Diana leaned over and kissed Kal's cheek and forehead. "I'll be right back," she whispered.

Diana quickly left the fortress and sped off to her apartment in London.

* * *

Diana landed on her balcony. As she came closer to the door she could hear yelling.

She quickly opens the door and gasped.

"What are you two doing in my room?!"

Zola was holding Zeke arguing with Hera.

"Diana! Where have you been?" Hera asked.

"I don't have time for questioning, Hera."

"You were with your lover? The man from another planet."

Diana paused. "He isn't my lover."

Hera smirked. "Oh? Why do you reek of him?"

"He's been injured. I was helping him."

"I'm sorry, Diana. Can I help with something?" Zola asked sitting on Diana's bed.

"No. I'll be staying with him for a couple of days until he gets better." Diana was hesitant but had to ask. "Hera, there's an herb I need to find."

"Speak with Ceres."

"Thank you."

Diana finished getting everything she needed, packing a medium sized bag.

"Please, no more arguing from you two."

Zola and Hera looked at each other glared then huffed looking away.

Diana rolled her eyes leaving out the balcony door. Her next stop was to go see Ceres, the goddess of agriculture.

* * *

 **THE REGENT'S PARK**

Diana flew down to Queen Mary's garden. It was so beautiful, she wished she could stay but she had to get back to Kal. Maybe when he was better, it would be nice for them to come back together.

"May I help you?"

Diana turned around, seeing an elder woman.

"Hello, Ceres."

The woman looked at Diana for a moment then smiled. "Diana, the Princess of Themyscira and daughter of Zeus. You are in need of something?"

"Yes, I am. My...friend...he was hurt and I've found an herbal drink for him, though I am missing one herb called Zestvanon."

"Zestvanon? That is an ancient herb. An herb that was only used by..."

"Kryptonians. I know. My friend...he is from Krypton."

"I see."

Ceres stepped closer to Diana and took her hand. She placed a small bag. "Use one leaf."

Diana smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

Diana rushed back to the fortress. She was greeted at the doors again by Krypto.

"Hi, Krypto. Is Kal still asleep?"

"Ruff!"

Diana flew to the bedroom. Seeing him still asleep, she slowly went over to him. She bent down to kiss his cheek.

Krypto placed his paw on Diana's leg.

She looked back and smiled.

"Hungry?" She asked in a whisper. "Let's go."

Diana placed her bag at the foot of the bed. She took the small bag of the herb with her and left out the room with Krypto.

"We have to make Kal's drink first. I may need you to use some of those tricks Kal has taught you."

Diana had already gathered the rest of the herbs that were in the fortress plant terrarium. She laughed as she walked into the "kitchen" area. "Oh, this is cute."

The area was set up like an ordinary kitchen with a sink, refrigerator and cabinets, though it didn't have an oven. Knowing Kal, he took advantage of his heat vision.

Diana found a small pot and cup. She filled the pot with water then set it on the counter.

"Krypto? Heat the water."

"Ruff."

Krypto's eyes turned red and he flew up near the pot. The water quickly started to boil as he used his heat vision. Diana tossed is the herbs and started stirring it around.

"Thank you. I think that's enough."

Diana smiled and patted Krypto on top of his head. "Come on. time for you to eat."

"Ruff!"

After getting Krypto his steak, Diana went back to the room with Kal to get a shower.

Diana sighed as the warm water cascaded down her back. For a moment her body was able to completely relax.

She closed her eyes for a moment. Though what kept rerunning in her mind was Kal taking the blast, hearing him yell in pain.

She shook her head and sighed. He is getting better now. It could've been worse. She so desperately wished that once Kal was fully awake and recovered, she could tell him how she really feels about him. She couldn't waste any more time. She couldn't take that risk of it being too late.

She got out the shower, dried off and wrapped the towel around her body.

"D-Di...Diana..."

Diana looked out to see him slowly opening his eyes and trying to sit up on his own.

"Kal?" She quickly went over to him and sat on the edge of the bed. She put a pillow behind him, helping him sit up.

Diana smiled. "I'm glad that you're awake."

Kal was mesmerized as Diana only had the towel on.

"I'm glad your making yourself at home and comfortable. I wouldn't want you to just watch over me the whole time without taking care of yourself."

"I'm fine, Kal. What about you?"

"Better than I did when I got hit."

"It was magic based. You know how much that affects you and causes alot of damage. You can't rush your recovery."

"Yeah...Yeah... I know."

"I made something for you. It's a Kryptonian herbal drink."

"You made that? I never tried. I mean I was a bit curious but there was something missing. I didn't know where to get it from."

"Yes, well luckily, Ceres, an elder goddess was very helpful. I was able to make it properly with the help of Krypto too."

"Krypto? Where is he anyway?"

"Busy eating a steak."

Kal chuckled lightly even though it still hurt a little.

"So he showed you his stash?"

"Yes, and the little trick with using heat vision."

Kal smiled. "Thank you, Diana. Really."

"Of course. Even Superman needs someone to take care of him from time to time."

"I don't want to be a burden, Diana."

"You're not, Kal. Don't ever think that way."

Kal moved has hand on top of hers. He could only stare into her eyes.

"I need to get dressed. Then I'll bring you a cup of the herbal drink."

Diana got up slowly from the bed. Kal couldn't stop staring at her as she took her clothes back into the bathroom to get dress.

Within 10 minutes, she came back out wearing a dark red plain spaghetti strap sleeveless casual short jumpsuit bodysuit.

Kal was in awe.

Diana looked at him and smiled. "Do you need anything else, Kal?"

"Oh...um...uh...no...no...not all."

He couldn't even think straight with her showing off her beautiful curvaceous body that many times Kal wished he could touch.

"I'll be right back."

"Oh ok..."

 **20 minutes later...**

"Here you go," Diana said handing him the cup then sat on the edge again.

"Thanks." He took the cup. "It smells really good. He took a sip then coughed. "Ow!" Kal placed his hand on his side. "I'm sorry, Di. But it's a reason why the last herb was never found and this was never made."

Diana laughed. "Oh come on. It's not that bad."

"Do you want to try it?"

Diana laughed again. "No!" She took the cup and set it to the side.

"Well I tried. And it's good for you no matter what it tastes like. You are going to drink the rest of it."

"Yeah, well since you did go out of way to make it for me I will but don't ever make that again."

Diana smiled. "Ok, I won't. Did you want anything to eat?"

"No, I'm good, if it's anything like that anyway... no way."

"Its not anything like that, it's just regular soup."

"I'll have some later, but what about you, did you eat anything?"

"Yes." Diana touched his hand. "I suppose to be worried and asking you the questions, Kal."

"How about we take care of each other, Diana?"

"Haven't we always?"

Kal smiled then frowned, raising his right hand slowly and clinched his fist as if he had took ahold of something in the air.

Diana frowned when she heard a sqee.

"You just don't know how to stay out of trouble. Do you, Knipp?"

Knipp appeared with Kal holding him upside down by his tail. He had his eyes covered.

"Eep."

"No. No more games, Knipp."

"Eee ooh."

Krypto walked into the room, then tensed up seeing Knipp. His eyes turned red and he started to growl.

"Eep!" Knipp turned himself invisible and tried to pull away from Kal.

"Krypto, no. Stay," Diana warned.

"Woah, what's happening? Krypto doesn't usually react like this with Knipp causing trouble."

"I didn't want to tell you yet but Knipp got out his cage yesterday. He thought it was entertaining to let others out too."

"He what?!" Kal sat up fast. "Ah!" He winced.

"Don't strain yourself. Only two got loose and I put them back in their cages."

"Did any of you get hurt?"

"No, Kal. It's alright."

"No, it's not alright, Diana. Knipp! What did I tell you?!"

"Ooh!" Knipp pulled away from Kal.

"Hey! Get back here!"

"Eee ooh." Knipp teleported himself and reappeared on top of Kal's head.

Diana giggled.

Kal frowned. "It's not funny."

Diana put her hand over her mouth trying to keep herself from laughing.

Krypto laid down on the floor annoyed.

"Eep!"

He teleported again this time next to Diana as for her to protect him.

"Awe! Kal, don't give him too much of a hard time. He's so cute."

"Cute? A trouble maker."

Diana laughed and used her pointer finger to lightly pet Knipp. Knipp laid curled up next to her.

"I'll let this slide for now. Want to watch a movie, Di?"

Diana arched her eye brow. "How?"

Kal grinned. "Krypto, get the controller."

On a small table was a remote control.

"Come sit here."

Kal patted the spot next to him on the bed.

Diana moved to the side of him with Knipp following her.

"Knipp go get back in your cage."

"Eep..." he said in a sad tone and looked up at Diana.

"Let him stay. He won't cause any more trouble being with us."

Kal sighed. "Alright. Alright."

Knipp curled up on the side of Diana again. Krypto got on top of the bed, laying down at Kal's feet.

Kal pressed a button and a very large projection screen appeared.

"Oh wow, Kal. You've really made this homely. No wonder you spend majority of your time off and ike being alone here."

"Yeah, but just because its called the Fortress of Solitude doesn't mean I have to be alone all the time. I think of it as what it is being in an isolated place. But I can still share it...especially with you for this little while. I'm glad your staying here because I want you to."

Diana smiled trying to stop herself from blushing. "I'm glad to be here with you, too."

Kal found a movie but not even 30 minutes within watching it, he fell asleep again.

Diana turned a little. She caressed his cheek and leaned forward kissing his cheek and let her lips linger for a couple of seconds.

"I'll stay here with you. Always by your side," she whispered.


	3. Fear of Losing You

**FEAR OF LOSING YOU**

"Don't be such a big baby, Kal-El!"

"I'd rather just eat the soup or nothing at all! If you would taste this you would understand why I don't want it!"

"I'm not the one that needs to heal! Drink it, now!"

Kal frowned and took a big gulp of the drink. "There! Is that the last of it?"

Diana grinned, "Yes it was. Now finish your soup and it'll take the taste of the drink away."

"You talk about me being stubborn..."

Diana arched her brow. "And you are being arrogant."

"Ok. Ok. I'm sorry."

"Am I a burden to you, Kal?"

"What? No, Diana. I'm just. I'm sorry. I appreciate all that you are doing for me, Diana. I am a little agitated not being able to get up like I want. But I don't mean to take that out on you." Kal took her hand and pulled her. "Come here."

He pulls her into a light embrace. His muscular form felt warm, and his steady, sure breathing offered her a temporary solace. He took in a deep, strengthening breath as Diana pulls back a little with their faces centimeters apart.

They cupped each other's cheek, staring, lost in each other eyes for a few moments. Their gazes were strong and something that couldn't be denied. They slowly started leaning toward each other but before their lips could touch, Diana pulled away.

"I'll be right back."

She quickly left out the room. Her heart racing. She flew off to the large statue of the "Els". She looked at them and sighed.

"I care deeply for him. He is the only man I've put all my trust in and that I've open up to. I don't want to ever lose my best friend."

Diana hugged herself and closed her eyes. But she suddenly gasped and jumped feeling a hand on her hip.

She quickly turned. "Kal! What are you doing out of bed?!"

"You were taking too long."

"Couldn't help yourself, could you?"

"Nope. I'm feeling better, Di. Only my right side hurts a bit." Kal looked up and smiled. "I believe both my mothers would have loved you."

"It would've been an honor to meet them...all of them."

Kal took Diana's hand.

"Can you help me take these bandages off now? I really want to get a shower."

"Ok."

Still holding hands, Kal and Diana flew back to the room. Kal sat on the bed as Diana sat next to him and started taking off the bandages.

"Some of your wounds have healed quite well and fading fast."

Diana unwrapped the bandage from his chest. There was still a large burn mark in the middle. Diana placed her hand lightly over it. Kal placed his hand over hers.

She looked up at him sympathetically.

"It'll go away."

Diana sighed and nodded.

Kal followed her into the bathroom and she turned the shower on for him.

She kissed his cheek and then proceeded out the bathroom.

Kal took of his boxer briefs and stepped in.

He adjusted the shower head and set the setting to a higher pressure, allowing the water to hit the crown of his head. He began to scrub his skin in soothing circles. He then just stood under the water.

* * *

He'd been in there for a long time, Diana was getting impatient and worried.

She got up and stood close to the door. "Kal?" She called gently at first but he didn't answer. "Kal!"

Still no answer.

The water was still running and Diana couldn't wait any longer. She went in and gasped.

He was leaning against the wall unconscious.

She quickly opened the glass shower door and turned off the water.

He'd been in there so long that the water was getting cold.

She got a towel and stepped in kneeling down beside him. She wiped his face.

"Oh, Clark...I should've been in here with you." She ran her hand over his cheek.

Kal opened his eyes slightly. His vision was a bit blurred but he could see the terrified look on Diana's face. He let out a low groan. His chest was burning inside.

She gently rubbed him dry with the towel then hooked his arm around her neck and brought him into a standing position.

Diana leaned him against the wall, pressing her own body against him as she dried off Kal's lower body, and wrapped a towel around his waist, taking him out of the shower.

She made her way back into the bedroom. Diana laid him down, pulling the covers over him and took off the damp towel.

"Kal, are you still with me?" She whispered in his ear, for all she knew he was still unconscious.

She saw him nod once.

"Your body must've gone into shock. You are healed on the outside but inside takes more time."

Diana retreated the bandage. She sat him up a bit to wrap it around his chest and over his shoulder.

"There…" she spoke softly and she trailed her hand over the bandage and sighed.

She laid him back down. Trailing her eyes to Kal's face, she noticed his blue eye shutter open and look at her before closing again. Her heart ached at how vulnerable he was.

Diana joined him under the covers. She didn't care that he was naked. She moved close, cradling his head close against her bosom, protectively.

She threaded her fingers through his hair and felt his body relax more. She kissed his forehead and prayed to the Gods he would be okay.

* * *

 **A few hours later...**

 ** _The giant orb was coming their way._**

 ** _"Everyone move out of the way!"_**

 ** _Superman jumped in front but Wonder Woman jumped in front of him._**

 ** _"Diana, move!"_**

 ** _She stood still and didn't even look at him. It was like she couldn't hear him._**

 ** _"Diana!"_**

 ** _The orb was coming closer and he was trying to get to her before she was hit._**

 ** _"DIANA! NO! DIANA!"_**

Kal's eyes shot open and his heart was racing. Disoriented, he turned to his left side, not realizing Diana was so close and still holding his head.

Diana slowly opened her eyes. She realized he was having a nightmare and tightened her grip around him.

"Kal."

Hearing her voice he started to calm down. He draped his right arm over her hip. He dared to look into those beautiful sparkly eyes of hers. Kal looked up at her. Her eyes, looked like she had been crying.

"Di..." he murmured as sleep overcame him again. He tried tightening his grip around her. "Diana…," was the last whisper that trailed off his lips as he drifted to sleep.

Diana pulled his head back close against her. His face was practically burred in her chest which Kal would've minded at all.

"You scared me," she whispered. "Please...I don't want that to happen again. Damn that demon for what he did to you."

Diana shifted closer to him as she possibly could and gave a soft sigh.

Kal couldn't stay awake but he heard what she was saying.

It felt so right as Diana stroked his hair gently again. Feeling the warm softness of her large voluptuous breast was comforting like fluffy pillows. It was such an intimate gesture, and again, both their hearts ached for this type of touch and closeness from each other. To hold each other. They craved each other's tenderness.

The way they cared for each other was…comforting and uplifting. It was exactly what both of them needed.

Taking in a deep breath, Diana tried to go back to sleep.

* * *

Whether it was morning or afternoon it was anyone's guess.

"Eeep...eeh"

Diana moaned, not wanting to get up.

"Ooh."

She felt Knipp's small hand on her shoulder. "Knipp...go back to your cage..."

"eeehhh..." he whined and curled up on top of her shoulder.

She had also felt Krypto jump on the bed, laying down.

She groaned and opened her eyes to see Kal staring at her. He felt bad. She looked so exhausted.

"Hey."

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"I don't know yet. I need to go to the lab, run another body scan."

Diana nodded and she sat up and yawned. Knipp teleported from Diana's shoulder to Krypto's back.

Krypto growled lowly but was acting too lazy to anything else.

Kal sat up slowly with Diana. He turned to face her and cupped her cheek.

"I didn't mean you had to get up with me. I'll go. You need to get some rest too."

"No, I'm fine. I need to be with you. Not having a repeat of what happened in the shower."

"Diana, what good is it going to do if we're both not 100%?"

"I'm okay."

Diana got out of the bed and went to his bedside.

Kal pulled the covers not realizing he was still naked.

They both hesitated, but Diana kept a straight face to seem unfazed. Although in the inside she was screaming with desire for him.

Getting him out the shower was one thing being such a serious situation. Diana did have a quick thought about seeing him at that moment but it was obviously not her priority to think more on it.

She picked up the towel that fell on the floor and handed it to him.

Kal wrapped the towel around his waist and stood up slowly. Kal took Diana's hand as he started to levitate. She did the same and they floated to the lab.

* * *

 **BODY RECOVERY 88%**

 **TIME REMAINING: 35 HOURS**

Kal laid on the table. Again, his body started to glow as the table did.

 **BODY SCAN UPDATE IN PROGRESS**

Diana looked at the monitor. His body scan appeared with two orange markings on his chest and right side.

However the rest of his body had blue markings.

 **BODY SCAN COMPLETE**

 **BODY RECOVERY UPDATE 80%**

 **TIME REMAINING UPDATE: 40 HOURS**

The table stopped glowing as did Kal.

He slowly sat up and sighed. Diana walked over to him.

"Don't rush your recovery, Kal. That blast hit you directly here." Diana put her hand on his chest.

"I know." He looked up at her. "But that doesn't mean make more of that drink!" He joked.

Diana smiled. "I won't. But I'm hoping you will be able to stay up this time to watch a movie with me."

"Yeah, I'll try."

"Eep!" Knipp appeared on Diana's shoulder.

Diana laughed. "What are you doing?"

"He's gotten attached to you, Di. He really likes you. And actually he's been much calmer with you."

"How did you get him?"

"I rescued him and 3 others from an underground lab about a year ago. The others didn't make it from all the experiments. Knipp's a tough one. I was able to stablize him and train him a bit. He's okay now but won't quit being a trouble maker."

"Ooh!" Knipp covered his eyes.

Diana giggled. "He knows what trouble maker means."

Kal smiled. Diana was so beautiful and he admired how she interacted with Krypto and Knipp. He wasn't at all surprised that they would become so attached to her. Kal always felt like something was missing in the fortress and in his heart. No matter what he did he could never shake the feeling. But now he realized what...or more like who was missing.

"Kal?"

"Oh...huh?"

Diana latched on to his arm. "Let's get you back into bed or I'm going to have to carry you naked again."

Kal smirked as they slowly flew back to the room.

Krypto was laying on his side lightly snoring. Knipp teleported on top of his head and curled up comfortably.

"They've gotten lazy too," Kal chuckled.

Diana smiled and helped Kal back into bed. She adjusted the pillow behind his back so he can sit up better.

She sat on the edge of the bed.

"Were you crying, Diana?"

She hesitated before answering. "I...I was scared."

"Because of me?"

"Yes."

"Diana, I'm alright now."

"What if I didn't go in there in time? We've been battered and bruised before but not like this, Kal. Seeing you like this, it hurts me. I don't want to lose you. I can't accept it if it ever happens. You are my best friend. The person I trust and care for the most."

"You won't lose me. I have you to keep pushing me to get better, to get stronger no matter what. I feel the same about you. I wouldn't know what to do but I'm not and won't think like that."

Kal carressed her cheek. Diana moved closer and cup his face with both hands.

"Always remember, Di, we take care of each other."

Diana nodded slowly and a single tear ran down her face.

Kal leaned in to kiss her eyebrow and her cheek. He hesitates as their lips were dangerously close to one another. Kissing on the lips seems to be a sacred rite for both of them, it couldn't be rushed. He leans his forehead against hers.

"I love you, Diana."

"I love you, too, Kal-El."


	4. Open To You

**OPEN TO YOU**

Diana flew back to the fortress with take out food. Both weren't too enthused to eat anymore soup. She left before Kal woke up and hoped he was still asleep or if not, still in bed.

She set the food on the counter, then flew to the bedroom.

She sighed deeply and rolled her eyes. The bed was empty.

"Gods why does he have to be so stubborn!?"

She flew off to the lab. He wasn't there.

"Kal?!"

She flew to the interplanetary habitat.

"If he isn't in here...I-"

Diana's face soften into a relieved smile watching as Kal interacted with the animals.

"They've missed you. Worried about you."

"Yeah, but they had nothing to worry about, especially with you here."

"You know you should've waited until I came back to get out of bed. "

"Yeah but I had to do something on my own. The pain comes and goes. So I have to take advantage of that. Don't be too mad." Kal walked over to Diana, flashed his charming smile and kissed her cheek.

"I'm not mad. I just don't want you to over work yourself."

"I won't. I've done just fine."

"I brought some food. You want any now?"

"After I get a shower."

Kal and Diana went back to the room and to the bathroom. She took off his bandage from around his chest and turned the shower on.

"Thanks, Di."

"I'm getting in with you," she said bluntly.

"Wait what?!" Kal's heart skipped a beat and he instantly became nervous. "I..uh..you...you don't have to."

"I'm not risking you going into shock again."

"I don't think what happened will again. Really...I'm okay...seriously."

"Hush. I've already seen you and I have nothing to hide. If that's what your worried about."

He rubbed the back of his head and chuckled nervously.

Diana smirked. "You don't have to look. It's big enough for the both of us."

But dammit it would be tempting.

Kal sighed. "Fine."

He took off his sweats and got in.

Diana rolled her eyes and bit her lip holding back from laughing.

She gets in. Kal winces as he tries to raise his right arm, stretching his side. He quickly puts his arm down.

His whole body then tenses feeling Diana's soft breasts brush against his back. She runs her left hand slowly down his left arm taking the wash cloth from him.

"Let me..." she whispered in his ear.

He let out a sigh and closed his eyes letting his body relax. Diana squeezed the cloth letting the water run down his back. Then gently rubbed his back with the towel.

He let's out a low moan. She smirks.

"Turn around, Kal."

He slowly turns with his eyes close.

Diana giggles. She could tell he was trying so hard to keep self control and he was definitely having a hard time hiding his excitement.

Diana washes over his neck, arms, sides, and chest gently then places her hand in the middle of his chest. Kal opens eyes and looks down at her.

"Is that better?" She asked looking up at him.

"Yeah...Thank you..."

She smiles and hands him the cloth. "I'll let you finish up."

"Oh...Ok..."

"Are you okay?"

"Um...yeah...yeah..."

Diana smiled again and turned to step out.

Kal kept telling himself not to look. She wanted to prevent him from a body shock but yet she was dangerously close to causing him one if she had stayed in there with him longer.

After a few more minutes, Kal turned the water off. He opened the shower door. He stepped out getting the towel off the rack. He patted himself dry a bit and wrapped the towel around his waist.

He walked out the bathroom and smiled at Diana who was sitting on the bed. She was already dressed in a navy v-neck wrap maxi dress.

He went to the side and placed his left hand on the wall. It was a hidden door which slid open revealing to be a closet.

"Impressive," Diana said.

Kal looked back and smiled. "I have something to show you later."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Not telling yet."

Kal got a pair of sweats to put on. He placed his hand on the wall again, letting the door slide close.

He took off his towel throwing it on the bed and slowly put on his sweats. Diana watched him.

After successfully putting them on, Kal looked up smiling triumphantly.

Diana stood up and walked over to him.

"You are arrogant and stubborn but I admire your determination."

Kal smirked. "Funny."

"I can at least help you with your bandage."

"Of course."

Diana wrapped his chest and shoulder again.

Kal stared at her up and down.

"What is it?"

"You look really beautiful. I mean... as always, you know."

Diana latched on to his left arm. "Thank you, Kal. Come on. Let's go eat."

* * *

After eating, Kal led Diana to the fortress simulator. There was a much larger computer.

"While the other computer in the lab holds more scientific data, this computer holds that and more historically and my ancestry.

Kal placed his right hand on the dashboard.

 **WELCOME KAL-EL**

"Diana, place your hand here," Kal said removing his hand.

Diana did as told. The dashboard lit up red underneath her hand.

 **IDENTITY UNKNOWN**

Kal pressed a button and the dashboard lit up blue scanning her hand.

 **IDENTITY SCAN IN PROGRESS**

Diana frowned. "Kal, what are you doing?"

"Hold on. You'll see."

 **IDENTITY REQUEST**

He typed in: Diana of Themyscira. Wonder Woman. Diana Prince.

 **IDENTITY SCAN COMPLETE**

 **VOICE RECOGNITION**

Diana looked at Kal. He nodded.

"Diana of Themyscira. Wonder Woman. Diana Prince."

 **VOICE RECOGNITION COMPLETE**

 **NEW IDENTITY RECOGNITION COMPLETE**

 **WELCOME DIANA PRINCE**

Diana looked down at her hand. The dashboard lit up blue.

"You can take your hand off now." Kal smiled and took her hand placing something in it.

She looked down, seeing that it was a crystal.

"What is this for, Kal?"

"This is a key to the Fortress. Now with voice and hand print recognition, you have access to everything."

"I...I don't know what to say."

"Diana, I told you, I trust you, you've maintained so much around here for me in these passed few days. I'm just saying, if anything ever happens..."

Kal stopped abruptly as Diana placed her arms around his neck and carefully embraced him. Kal lightly placed his arms around her waist.

Diana pulled away. For a moment, they stood in silence, gazing at each other, as though one expected the other to speak first.

"Ruff!"

They both slightly jumped hearing Krypto bark at them.

They looked at him. Diana laughed seeing Knipp sitting on top of Krypto's head.

"Now he must be hungry. And how cute are they."

"Could've picked better timing."

Diana smiled and latched onto his arm as they walk to Krypto's area.

"Ruff!" Krypto barked again as if he was rushing Diana.

"Ok. Ok. I'm getting it."

"Ooh" Knipp teleported to Diana's shoulder as she opened the large container.

"Ooh eeh ooh" Knipp was excited seeing the piles of frozen steaks.

"No, this is Krypto's and you don't eat steak, you eat fruit," Kal said.

Diana took out a steak and places it on his bowl.

"Oohh" Knipp was curious seeing Krypto heat up the steak.

Before Krypto could take a bite, Knipp teleported in front of him.

"Eep."

Krypto growled.

"Ehh ah ooh."

"Knipp, let's go get you another apple," Diana suggested.

Knipp disappeared and all of a sudden, Krypto's steak started floating in the air.

Diana gasped.

Krypto growled then barked again.

Knipp teleported sitting on top of the container. "Eehh ahh!"

"Knipp, put it down right now!" Kal ordered.

"Eeh!"

Krypto growled louder getting angrier.

"No, Krypto, stay!"

But he wasn't listening. He charged at Knipp.

"Eep!" Knipp dissappeared.

Krypto hit the container but that didn't stop him for chasing after Knipp and only made him even more agitated.

"Both of you! Stop it!" Kal ordered.

"Kal, I got them."

Diana flew up and crossed her arms.

"Krypto. Heel. Now." Diana glared.

Krypto made a wimpered sound and flew down to sit.

"Knipp."

He appeared in front of Diana staring at her with his innocent eyes.

"Give it back now."

"Eeeh..."

"Now."

Knipp slowly flew down and dragged Krypto's steak back to his bowl.

Diana flew back to Kal.

"Woah, so is this good cop bad cop?" Kal asked jokingly. "I'm good cop, today."

Diana smirked.

"Come here, Knipp."

Diana kneeled down as he slowly walked over to her.

"Eep...ehh..." he covered his eyes and sat down a few inches away from Diana.

"Look at me."

He stared up at her with sad eyes.

"You've been doing good. We don't take things ok?"

"Ahh..."

He teleported to Diana shoulder and cuddles up to her neck.

"He is saying sorry."

Diana smiled and reaches up lightly petting him.

Before leaving, Diana gives Krypto another steak. She and Kal goes to the kitchen area to get Knipp an apple then put him back in his cage.

Kal stops walking abruptly before they could get back to the room.

"Tired?"

He takes a deep breath. "It's my side trying to hurt again."

"Ok. Almost back to the room."

Once in the room, Diana helps him back in bed. She crawls over to the other side of him and lays down closely next to him.

Kal slowly turns to lay on his left side to be face to face with Diana.

She sits up a little, propping her head on her elbow. She reaches over with her left hand and starts to rub up a and down his side, soothingly.

Within minutes, he fell asleep.

* * *

 **A few hours later...**

Kal was shifting in his sleep trying to get comfortable.

Diana woke up watching him, making sure he wasn't having another nightmare.

"Diana..." he groaned.

Diana sat up on her elbow again.

As he laid flat on his back, Diana ran her hand over his bandage, slowly up and down the middle of his chest trying to soothe him again.

Her hand drifted down further to his "happy trail" and to the hem of his sweats.

"Diana..." he groaned again.

"Kal?"

"I need you..."

She thought he was awake but he wasn't.

She glanced down as his right hand clenching the sheets. Then double take noticing an imprint coming through the sheets.

"I want you..."

She arches her brow and smirks.

No, he wasn't having a nightmare at all. The absolute opposite. It was a very pleasurable dream. About her.

Kal turned back over on his side, with his arm draping over Diana's hip again.

Diana moved her body closer to his. Her hips were held tight against his. Kal groaned again, pressing his face against her the crook of her neck. He clung to her, not wanting to let her go as he dreamed. Their legs were tangled together and his very obvious erection against her leg.

Diana lays there, wondering if Kal would continue. She was unsure what to do if he did. She was contemplating whether or not to wake him. He couldn't differentiate between his dream and reality.

"Di..." he whispered, gently nudging against her. He sighed quietly.

Diana closed her eyes and unconsciously moans feeling herself also getting aroused by the friction.

She gasped. "Kal...Kal please."

She decided to try to wake him.

He woke up briefly but was too hazy to know what was going on. All he knew was that he felt aroused.

Diana gave him a sympathetic smile and cradle his head, pulling his face into her chest.

He had finally stayed still but Diana could still feel his erection as they clung onto each other tighter. Both hot all over.

* * *

Kal woke up again this time fully awake. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Diana?"

She was already sitting up awake watching a movie. She paused it and turned to him with a smirk.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

Diana glanced down and looked back up at him with an arched brow.

Kal looked down to see that his arousal hadn't gone away and was much bigger than before.

He quickly took a pillow placing it on top to cover himself.

"I'm...sorry."

"No need," Diana smiled. "You don't have to hide from me, Kal. You just caught me off guard…"

"Still...I..."

She smiled.

"What is it?

"You said my name...in your sleep."

"I'm so sorry. What I did wasn't right."

"I didn't mind it at all I just don't want there to be a possibility of you regretting your actions."

Kal looking down and sighed. "When I said I love you...what I meant was that..." Kal paused hesitant. "I'm very much in love with you. You being here all this time I've realized I can't waste any more time without being truly open with how I feel about you. I can't waste any more time not being with you."

Diana sat up more sitting on her knees.

"You said you wanted me."

"I do..."

"You're not quite in the right condition for too much...excitement. But we can try something."

Kal wasn't going to lie… what Diana had said was tempting.

Diana removed the pillow, moving on top of him, straddling him and careful not to hit his side.

Feeling his arousal as she sat on top of him, Diana was immediately flushed. She bit her lip moaning a little as a tremor of pleasure flashed through her.

Kal placed his hands on her hips as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You know this is actually increasing my "excitement" than easing."

Diana giggled. "We aren't going to do much. Just enough to satisfy for the time being."

Kal put a palm against Diana's face and brushed his thumb over her luscious lips.

Kal wanted to kiss her lips so bad but not yet, though, other places seem to be fair game. He kisses her right temple. Kal was more than content to hold her, caress her, and kiss her skin sweetly. His mouth makes its debut at the crook of her neck, peppering down to her collar bone with his soft lips.

Diana moaned and threaded her fingers through his hair.

He kisses her jawline as she let out a few whimpers. His hands stroke up and down her back firmly as she relishes in his caressing touch.

A tiny moan escapes Diana's throat as her hand sweeps across his abs, feeling the power of his muscles beneath her fingers.

"Maybe I should take this off?" Kal questioned reffering to the bandage.

"No, this is just fine."

Diana plants a kiss on his left shoulder and leads a trail of kisses up his neck.

His hands slowly stroke up and down her thighs hungrily. The pressure he's applying sets fire to her skin, and he attacks her neck with his lips, nipping, licking and kissing. Diana soon become aware that his hands are going to cup her rear, rubbing up and down.

Diana reached back to squeeze his hand, encouraging his actions. Their faces nuzzle together a little and he whispers kisses onto her skin, as his hands keep working at her rear, pushing farther and farther up.

Diana moves her hips enticingly, and his fingers are working their way up under her dress and underwear, touching the bare skin beneath.

They didn't know how much longer they could control their breathing or their desire. They couldn't take any major risks with Kal's recovery but the foreplay was such slow burn torture.

Their noses touch, caressing wontonly, breathing in each other.

"How badly do you want to kiss me?"

"Badly."

Their lips close again, both hovering over what they see as the grand prize.

"Kiss me, Kal," Diana whispered seductively.

He leans in finally meeting her lips with his in their first, searing, delectable kiss. Diana fell into pure bliss as they kiss tenderly before pulling away.

"Kal-El..." she whispered before claiming his lips again, then smiled against his lips. "I love you."

Their souls had never yearned for another like they yearned for each other. All of their emotions erupted. It was in urge that needed to be satisfied. Even being just light touches, carresses, and kisses, they both felt nothing but wonders.


	5. Where We Belong

**WHERE WE BELONG**

"Where are we going, Kal?"

"You have access to everything now. So that means this room which I think you'll be very fond of."

Diana placed her hand on the wall. The panel lit up light blue and the door open. Diana gasped. "Oh by the gods..."

"This is the weapon's room. I keep it heavily secured when I'm not here."

"Oh I bet you do. Just think if Knipp gets a hold of anything in here."

Kal chuckled and shook his head. "I don't even want to think about that. That trouble making monkey is something else."

"But it's not only Knipp but enemies as well..."

"Yeah I know. I mean like I said I do keep it heavily secure but I still think about that possibility hoping that it doesn't come to that. I really don't think it will."

Kal and Diana walked through the room. Kal smiled glancing at Diana pleased with her enthusiastic expression.

"Most of these weapons were confiscated so I can study them. Others were honorary gifts."

Diana was so fascinated.

"Oh here..." Kal took Diana's hand leading her to a glass casing.

It was a sword.

"It has Kryptonian engraved markings."

"It belonged to my mother."

Diana looked at him stunned.

"You know, the more I learn about these things, the life my mother and father had, I think about what my life could've been. But, I wouldn't know who I know or be who I am now. I wouldn't have had Jonathan and Martha Kent as my parents." Kal turned to Diana, staring into her eyes and caressed her cheek. "I wouldn't have met the people I grew up with in Smallville, people I work with at the Planet, the league, and most importantly you. Now, I don't want to ever think about not having you in my life."

"Kal, there are many paths our lives could've taken. I am happy that in this lifetime, this is my path. To be a part of a team that helps protect this world and others. My mother, my sisters, the Gods. As chaotic as things may be with them all, I am grateful for them. I am grateful to have met you and have you as my best friend and the man I am very much in love with."

Kal smiled proudly listening to Diana. To hear her say those words, that she loves him, lit up his heart.

He placed his hands on her hip and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Kal was about to try to pick Diana up but she pulled away and shook her head.

"No, not yet." Diana placed her hand on his right side. "It's not hurting now. But we aren't taking any risks."

Kal grinned pulling her back close. "Thank you for caring so much, Di."

"What kind of woman would I be if I didn't care so much?

He grinned. "You know you are more than just a woman to me. You are my miracle," he said as he kissed her neck.

Smiling, Diana closed her eyes and moaned.

 **ALERT! ALERT! ALERT!**

"What's that?"

Kal stopped. "It's coming from the lab."

Kal took Diana's hand and they flew to the lab.

 **ALERT! BODY RECOVERY PROGRESS UNKNOWN**

 **TIME REMAINING: 12 HOURS**

"Need to update. Hopefully time won't get set back again."

Kal laid on the table.

 **BODY SCAN IN PROGRESS**

 **BODY RECOVERY 100%**

 **TIME REMAINING 0 HOURS 0 MINUTES 0 SECONDS**

Kal jumped off the table and picked up Diana bridal style.

"Now this is more like it!"

Diana laughed. "Don't be so quick to show off."

"I won't too much." Kal flew out the lab, still carrying Diana.

"Did you want me to contact the League?"

"No, we will just go to the Tower tomorrow. Right now, we are going to go get ready to get out of here for a while. What do you say?"

"Are you asking me on a date?" Diana smiled.

"Yes Miss Prince. Yes, I am."

"I would love to!"

* * *

While they were finishing getting ready, Kal looked at Diana in awe. For a quick moment he started to have second thoughts about going anywhere but Diana deserved a night out.

"Kal? Are you sure you are okay to get out now?"

"Of course, Di."

"We don't have to rush."

"Nope, we don't have to stay cooped in the fortress, either. Besides, I think flying around for a couple of hours will do a lot of good."

"Did you have a specific place in mind?"

"I guess where ever catches our eye." Her took her hand and pulled her into a kiss. Pulling away, he flashed his charming smile, "Let's go."

* * *

Kal and Diana flew around holding hand. Diana glanced at Kal and beamed happily. It was something about flying that was amazing but flying together made it all the more incredibly perfect.

"You hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Kal pulled Diana down and pointed at a large sign.

"Want to go there?"

 **Las Vegas Culture Fest in Lorenzi Park**

 **Free & open to the public.**

Diana lit up. "Oh of course! This will be so fun!"

Kal and Diana flew down quickly behind a large truck. Diana latched on to Kal's arm as they walked casually in the front entrance, blending in with the crowd.

"Welcome all! Join us in celebrating equality, unity, and diversity at this family-friendly event featuring a variety of cultural folk dances and music. Enjoy traditional music, dances, and ethnic treats from around the world!"

"Oh Kal, this is so amazing!"

Diana eagerly tasted most of the food, making Kal taste as well. They watched kids playing some of the games, face painting, took pictures in a photo booth and watched cultural performances.

Kal spotted a group of kids at a booth selling Traveler's Landmark Charm Bracelets. He walked over to the booth as Diana was occupied, watching a dance performance.

"Yes, sir, may I help you?" One kid asked cheerfully.

"How much is this?"

"$20," the kid smiled.

Kal handed the kid the money and picked up the bracelet.

"Thank you, sir!"

Kal smiled and nodded as he walked away.

He placed his hand on her hip as he walked up behind her.

"Oh, where did you go?"

"I got you something. Hold out your hand."

Diana grinned as he clipped the bracelet around her wrist.

"Awe, I love it!" She embraced him.

Diana looked at him. His eyes were mesmerizing. Though she looked down contemplating whether to kiss him or not. She'd seen so many couples show public display of affection but she didn't know how Kal would feel with him liking to be so private with certain things.

Kal put his hand under her chin and lifted her head up. He smiled at her then kissed her. Diana was shocked but kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

They pulled away and Diana rested her head on his chest. Nothing else was said. They were just enjoying the atmosphere while embracing each other.

After watching the last performance of the night, Kal and Diana headed back to the fortress.

"That was a really nice outing."

"Just one of many more to come."

Diana looked at Kal and gave him a smile. She leaned over to him and kissed him softly.

"I'm going to go check on Knipp. Then we can go to bed." She caressed his cheek. "You need some rest now."

Kal kissed her again. "Don't be too long."

Diana smiled seductively. "I won't."

* * *

Diana walked into the interplanetary to Knipp's cage.

He was lying down curled. Then he popped up when he sensed Diana.

"Eeep!" He reached his small hand out the cage.

"I'll let you out only for a moment, ok? Then back to sleep."

"Eep ahh."

Diana opened the cage. Knipp teleported to her shoulder.

She then jumped slightly hearing a banging noise coming from another cage.

Diana walked over to the cage seeing what looked like a bear. It was banging its head trying to get out.

"Calm down, please," Diana said.

The bear looked as if it was sad. Diana was hesitant but slowly about to reach to touch it.

"No, Diana, don't!" Kal shouted and in a second was at her side holding her hand back. "It wants you to feel sorry for it. Then it will try to hurt you."

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's that some of them are very dangerous. They'll do anything to get what they want." Kal tapped Knipp lightly on his head with his finger. "Even this one."

Diana nodded. "I understand."

"Come on. It'll calm down on its own eventually. Tire itself out."

Knipp teleported back to his cage.

Diana smiled. "He is learning to be good."

Kal smiled back and kissed Diana's forehead. "All because of you."

Diana locked Knipp's cage and Kal put his arm around her waist as they walked out going to the bed room.

* * *

Kal had already changed into a pair of sweats. He laid on the bed and watched as Diana took off her clothes and put on her night gown. She lay next to him as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer, with her face in the crook of his neck.

"I like being like this," she whispered as her lips brushed against his skin curving into a smile.

"So do I."

Later that night...

Diana turned over and placed her hand on Kal's chest. She slowly rubbed down automatically getting a reaction from him.

Diana smiled. "Wake up, Kal," she said in a seductive whisper.

Kal opened his eyes and looked at her.

Diana reached under the cover. She bit her lip holding her underwear up for him to see.

Kal quickly say up a bit with a cheeky grin. "Oh..."

Diana tossed her underwear on the floor before she slid on top of him, straddling him and kissed the middle of his chest. She slowly moved his arms up above his head.

Diana hummed in his chest and tentatively tucked her fingers into the waistband of his pants and tugged gently on it. "Do you want these off?"

Simple yes or no question, Kal could handle that. He nodded his head and licked his lip. He arched into her hands to make it easier, his eyes clouded with lust.

Diana smiled and moved to pull them down and off. Dropping them to the floor, she moved back up to kiss him. Her fingers lightly traced up his erection.

Kal shuddered and rocked against her fingers, wanting more and letting out little groans.

Diana trailed open mouth kisses down his neck and stroked him slowly, squeezing gently as she did.

Kal's hazy mind got an idea, he pushed Diana down lightly. He moved on top of her and sat up.

"I just wanted to look at you for a minute."

Diana smirked. "Like what you see?"

"I love every aspect of you."

Diana placed her arms back around his neck, pulling him back down to a passionate kiss.

Leaving her lips, Kal descended down her neck. Diana ran her hands up and down his back. She bit her lip as his hands went slowly up and down her thigh.

They roll over as Diana breaks the kiss after a minute or so. She rose up, taking off her night gown, leaving her now completely naked before him.

She watched his eyes as they moved over her breasts, his hands coming up to caress her hips, and still those blue orbs traveled further. Her heart fluttered when he openly stared at her sex. Her arousal evident. His mouth started to water, though Diana seemed too preoccupied and intent on having him inside her to allow him any more fun of staring.

Her fingers gently trace the fading scar on his chest, a reminder of how they were finally brought together after so much time. Kal's hands move to cup her rear, the flesh on flesh feeling was amazing as he strokes and rubs tenderly.

Diana was not one to just give herself to a man, but being in love with Kal, the feeling of completely surrendering her body to him was incredible. Her body tightened just at the thought of the sensations he was about cause her to have. The thought of being on top of him or trapped between the soft mattress and his rock-hard sculpted body, giving into the pleasure and giving herself to him in the most intimate, personal way.

Diana leans back down. Their lips join in another lustrous kiss. Their tongues mingle; the sexy sound of two turned-on beings kissing was the only sound in the room. Her hands rub up and down his pecs and abs, as her lips kiss the corner of his mouth, then his square jaw, down his strong neck, and place open-mouthed kisses on his collar bone.

Palming her thighs and smoothing his touch along her skin, he once more gripped her below her rear, fitting in the groove there. He lifted her up slightly, and helped align his length with her entrance. The night slipped away in this moment of passion, as Diana accepted him into her depths, the warmth welcomed him. It was like coming home.

Diana captured his lips and delved her tongue into the mouth that she just couldn't get enough of. Kal responded equally as hungry.

Diana let out a gasp, as she began to move, pacing the tempo in a leisurely fashion. Kal was content to lay worship upon her breasts, his tongue and teeth worrying her nipples to aching points. One hand remained on her hip, guiding her body up and down, repeatedly, on his own. The way her inner walls clenched on her way up felt like she were intentionally trying to milk him. He groaned every time, unable to control the unadulterated pleasure that begun to explode between them.

Holding onto Diana's thighs, he didn't take his eyes off of her as she slowly rolled her hips, making little noises and panted, throwing her head back.

Diana leaned down once again kissing him as Kal flip her onto her back again, easing deep into her. Hearts started to race faster as the sensations consumed them. They stared into each other's eyes.

As he thrusts deeper into her with gentle steady strokes, Diana arched her back farther and wrapped her legs around him. He increased the speed and pressure.

Kal nuzzled his face against her neck as she moans. Diana shivered at the sweet nothings he whispered against her neck.

Gripping the bed sheets, Diana struggled through every orgasm as waves of pleasure came over her. She moaned in his ear and wrapped her arms around him tightly, crying out his name.

Kal's body shudders as he reached his peak. Jolts shot through his body with him continuing to stroke through. He kisses her softly and lay on top of her, holding on to her until they were able to catch their breaths. He then pulled out, slowly and fell to the side. He turned lying on his left side and pulled her close.

He kissed her passionately again then trailed down, laying a kiss in the middle of her breasts before burying his face there. Diana giggled and cradled his head. Lying in each other's embrace, they both had grown very accustomed and comfortable with this position.

It was perfectly fitting and where they truly felt they belonged.


	6. Got Your Back

**GOT YOUR BACK**

Kal opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Diana still asleep. He caressed her cheek and leaned over kissing her forehead.

Diana's eyes gently fluttered open. "Hey," she whispered.

He smiled wider, "hey".

Diana felt his hand travel down her body, and come to a stop at her waist, and he gently pulled her closer. He moved a strand of hair away from her eyes and kissed her so softly.

"How are you feeling?" she asked in a whisper.

"Better than ever. Last night made it even more so."

Diana smiled. "Last night was amazing but I still wanted us to be careful."

"For me, it helped a lot."

Diana rubbed up and down his right side slowly. "In more ways than one."

"Oh definitely." Kal grinned cheekily and pulled her into another kiss.

After making out for a couple of minutes, they got out of bed to get in the shower.

* * *

Diana pulled him further into the cascading water. Kal smirked, wrapping his arms around her waist. Diana's hands slipped around to his lower back as she looked into his eyes.

She planted a full kiss on his lips, not letting him deepen it. Her hands ran over his back while she pulled her body off his for her eyes to peer down and checked out his bare body.

"Let me wash you," she whispered.

A sexy, excited smirk spread over Kal's face as he watched her hand take the shower gel off the rack, pouring some into her hands and run it all over his muscular chest and stomach. Her hands then slid up his sides and reach his shoulders, before her attention turned to his protective arms, kneading each one with both hands.

She rotated him for the water to stream down the front of his body. He rinsed his arms while she rubbed his sexy upper body as the shower gel faded away.

Once finished, Diana planted sweet kisses on his upper back before her mouth fell on the back of his neck, her sensuous tongue making a pleasant appearance. She licked him very slowly, driving him wild and really turning him on.

She pulled away gently, and he turned to face her. He leaned in to kiss her neck and whispered in her ear, "Do I get to wash you now?" He kissed her cheek before pulling back to hear her answer.

"Please do," she said softly, giving him a sexy, flirty smile, causing him to quickly grab the gel and gush some onto his hands. She laughed at his hurried-ness, knowing how eager he is to touch her.

As he rubbed his hands together, he began working the lather into her skin shielding her stomach. He very gently ran the gel all around as if he is caressing the velvet petals of a rose, causing her to sigh very contently. His hands slid up over her soft breasts and covered the rest of her upper body, making sure not to miss an inch.

One at a time, he took her arms and ran his soapy hands up down them slowly and sensually. He then stood behind her and guided her body under the water. He held her against him with the calm water descending down her. He reached around her to first rinse his hands and then massaging her body, rinsing it urgently and spending much time groping her lovely breasts, causing her to gasp and moan sharply. His hands moved down to her waist, pushing her gently to stand on her own as he took a step back.

Diana rinsed her arms quite swiftly, and turned around, grabbing Kal and holding him securely against her. She grins sexily at the feel of his firm body covering her delicate one. Her hands rub up down his back, wanting to be as close to him as possible.

Kal kissed her hard, forcing her mouth open and thrusting his tongue deep inside almost immediately. She moaned noisily and enthusiastically, half surprised by his vehement urgency.

They pull back and gaze deep into each other's eyes before Kal tilted down and began kissing her neck while his hands slide down her warm body, causing her to sigh, "Kal…".

His hands rest on her waist, gripping her strongly as he sucks on her uncontrollably, making her groan stridently. His hands made their way up to her beautiful, voluptuous breasts again, lovingly fondling them.

His mouth landed on hers again as his hands pick up their pace, and their kissing gets increasingly passionate. He thumbed her firm nipples over over, causing her to break the kiss and gasp piercingly. He watched her reactions while continuing his erotic torture, greatly enjoying it.

Kal's hands slipped down her thighs.

Knowing he plans to lift her up, Diana quickly grabbed his hands, pushing them off. She lightly pushed him against the wall, holding him there sternly. She wanted to give him the same kind of lovin' that he inflicted on her.

With the warm water continuing to flow she leaned in to devour his neck: kissing it, sucking it, licking it. She bit each side, making him moan significantly. Her hands squeezed his sides as her mouth moves to his chest, where she planted plenty of open-mouth kisses. Her fingers then moved to run up down his upper thighs

"Di...ana," Kal groaned, anticipating where her mouth and hands ended up next.

She kissed up the middle of his body and settle on his lips again. They kissed hungrily, and her hands make their way to his hard manhood. Their tongues mingled as she slowly wraps her fingers around him, causing him to moan. She broke their kiss to watch his reactions to her touch without looking away.

"Di..." He groaned as she started stroking him, gently slowly.

Placing his hands on her face, he kissed her. Her hands come to a slow stop before sliding up to his waist.

Kal's eagerness for her played the driving force when he gripped her hips and lifts her up, her arms legs holding onto him as he turned her around pinning her against the wall.

"I've told you this before...how I do admire your arrogant determination."

Kal smirked. "I need to take care of you now. Don't have to hold back."

"Oh really?" Diana quirked her brow.

Kal grinned. "Really."

As much as he needed to be inside her, he wants to tease her some more…

Kal kissed her deeply as his hands travel up her wet body to her breasts, lovingly squeezing them. Their tongues do not mingle this time, but their bodies moved together, and his hands began rubbing her more forcefully

Diana broke the kiss and gasped. Kal rested his forehead against hers. She groaned his name.

Kal pulled his head off hers, and Diana glanced down to watch his hands work some more magic on her breasts before grazing down her body. One hand settled on her stomach while the other continued slowly down to her warm center, making her throw her head up, gasping. He started rubbing her slightly slow, making her moan repeatedly and grip his back more tightly. He kissed the spot right below her ear.

Diana moaned as he rubs her harder, causing her to squirm and whimper. He eventually pushed two fingers inside her, causing her to groan loudly and begin arching against him. "Ah…Kal…Kal," she pants, and his fingers pushed deeper harder, making her cry out.

He set his hands on her sides, waiting for the right time to enter her. She felt his manhood pressing against her, extremely close to entering her.

She whined, he smirked while rubbing her sides lovingly.

Before she could say anything, he quickly held her tighter and thrusts into her hard, causing her to gasp, "Ah, yes!"

His lips land on hers in a deep kiss as he proceeds moving in out of her. His thrusts are slow and gentle at first but gradually become faster and deeper while their kissing gains intensity. They soon break the kiss breathlessly, needing oxygen before they began panting and groaning uncontrollably.

Diana started moving her hips with his, making their union more complete with the formation of their sacred, erotic rhythm.

Kal kissed her neck as they move together much faster. He then thrusts into her much harder, making her throw her head back.

Her head then fell forward into his neck, which she soon kissed and licked sensually before breathing heavily. She groaned and held onto him tighter than ever before lifting her head up quickly and crying out his name.

Diana loved the way their lovemaking felt and Kal loved his name coming from her luscious lips.

Kal looked into her eyes and saw just how pleasurable this was for her. No words could describe how he felt being with her this way and to see the sexual side of her.

The water continued streaming down their bodies, but they have gotten way too hot to notice it cooling down.

"Kal...," Diana groaned before kissing him fiercely and running her fingers down to his lower back, helping to deepen his thrusts even more. She loved that he is the man who does this to her. He knew how to please her, treat her.

Through the years of getting to know each other, they both paid attention to even the smallest details of each other, which made this all the more enjoyable.

Diana tilted her head up when he pumped harder into her. They both started panting over and over as they got closer and closer to the pinnacle of their lovemaking. They held onto each other more forcefully.

They kept panting and groaning, they kept moving swiftly.

And soon, their orgasms hit them oh so hard, bringing them both to sensational satisfaction. They breathe erratically as they held onto each other loosely. A few moments later, Kal pulled out of her and set her down. They remain silent as their bodies calm down and their breathing returned to normal.

Kal stepped away from her, reaches to turn off the cold water, and opened the shower door for them to step out.

After drying each other off, they wrap towels around themselves. Once finished, Diana turned around, pulling him close and kissing him deeply.

After the kiss, she smiled and said, "That was the best shower I've ever had."

"One of many more to come." Kal smiled and caressed her cheek. "I love you."

Diana wrapped her arms around him, hugging him. "I love you, too."

* * *

Diana sat on the edge of the bed zipping up her boot. She sighed and leaned back on the bed.

"You've been standing there for almost 20 minutes. What are you doing, Kal?"

"Well I was trying to think how far to expand the closet for you."

Diana titled her head to the side a bit confused then got up, walking over to him.

"For me?"

"I was thinking that you can keep some things here..." Kal looked at her. "I mean..." He turned to her taking her hand. "I don't mean to rush you...or us."

Diana smiled and shook her head. "No, not at all. As long as you keep a couple of things with me at my place. Though, I'm still a little cautious with Hera and Zola sometimes going through things in my room."

Kal chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "That's okay. We can work something out."

"How does it feel to be back in the suit, Superman?" Diana asked putting her arms around his neck.

"Feels great!" He leaned forward kissing her cheek. "Thank you, Diana."

"I told you, Kal. You don't have to keep thanking me."

"You've been right by my side, Di. You didn't have to be."

"Many times we have faced things alone and that feeling it brings makes the pain even worse. I don't want to do that anymore."

"We won't."

Kal pulled her into a loving embrace and their lips met in a passionate kiss.

When they pulled apart, Diana was smiling.

"Let's go, Superman I know you can't wait to get back to work."

* * *

DownTown Metropolis

"Let's all play! Let's all play!" Toy man laughed.

Civilians screaming, ran from his giant robot that looked like an action figure.

"HOLY CRAP! Dude, this is awesome! Bro, Cy, you gotta build me one! Call it... The SHAZAMBOT!"

Batman sighed in annoyance.

"Watch out kid!" Green Lantern shouted.

"Dude, no way!"

Lantern created a duplicate sized...

"LanternBot!"

Batman narrowed his eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm on it! SHAZAM!"

A big bolt of lightening crashed down, electrocuting Toyman's bot.

However instead of an override, it charged it more.

"Man, you just gave that thing a huge power boost." Cyborg stated.

"Haha! More power! More play!"

"Oops."

"Don't worry about it, Shazam. We go it!"

Superman and Wonder Woman swooped in.

"Big Blue is back!" Flash cheered.

"Are you sure about this, Kal?" Wonder Woman asked with a worried look.

He smiled. "With you, of course."

"Playtime with Superman and Wonder Woman!"

Toyman fired 2 missles at them. Superman used his heat vision, making them explode.

He fired a laser and Wonder Woman blocked it. She lunged at the center chest area of the bot, kicking through it.

Superman rushed towards the face of the bot quickly going through and grabbed Toyman.

"Game over," Superman said.

Wonder Woman smiled proudly as civilians and the rest of the league cheered for Superman, happy that he was back.

* * *

WatchTower: Briefing Room

"We need to be better prepared if Trigon does try to come back."

Bruce turned around turning on the monitor screen.

Hal frowned and nudged Barry pointing at Bruce . Billy and Vic looked as well. But Kal and Diana were more interested in looking at each other.

"So...is anyone going to tell him?" Hal asked.

Barry shook his head. "Nope not me."

"Uh...Bats, I didn't know you took the monkey on your back phrase seriously?" Billy laughed a little.

Diana glances at Bruce wondering what Billy meant. She gasped and nudged Kal to look up and both of them stood up.

"Knipp!" They said in unison.

"Ehh!"

He had teleported from the fortress with Diana and Kal without them knowing. He was actually able to stay invisible the whole time.

Knipp covered his eyes then hangs upside down in Bruce's face. Peeking, Bruce narrows his eyes, scaring him.. He teleports fast to Diana's shoulder.

"New superpet sidekick?" Barry asked.

"Little monkey ain't robotic, though." Cyborg said. "But I can already tell he got some power."

"Not exactly, Barry. But it seems he wants to," Diana smiled as she sat back down.

"You know better," Kal said in a low tone, sitting down as well.

"We have no time for games..."

Hal laughed mocking. "Yeah no time for monkeying around!"

Billy laughs loudly. "I GOT THAT! Get it, Bats?..."

Batman was not amused with their jokes. He narrowed his eyes at Knipp again then left out the room.

"Ahh..." Knipp jumps off Diana's shoulder to the table and starts to mock Batman. "Eep."

The rest of the league laughed.

"Ehh!" Knipp stood up straight and poked out his chest, striking Superman's pose.

"Little monks is smart. But so tiny." Shazam pulled his tail.

"Ehh!" Knipp yanked it away. He turned to face Shazam then teleported closer giving him the Batman glare.

"I don't think you should've done that, kid," Barry said.

"We just playing around, right little buddy?"

"Ehh ahh!" Knipp teleports sitting on top of Shazam's head.

"Since Knipp is occupied with Shazam and hopefully won't cause any more trouble. Superman and I have a few things to catch up on," Diana said standing up.

"Right," Kal said standing up.

"Awesome! I get to monkey-sit!"

Diana smiled and walked out the briefing room with Kal following.

"Where are we going Di?"

"Kal, you did great with Toyman, and I'm so proud of you-"

"Why do I feel like there is a 'but' coming?"

Diana smirked. "You need training, and we are going to train for the rest of the day." She stopped abruptly and turned to face him. "When we are done for the day, we will take Knipp back home, to the fortress, and go out to dinner."

Kal smiled. "Sounds like a great plan." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "I like that you refer to the fortress as home."

"It feels right and so...so good." Diana smiled.

Their lips brushed together but they jumped slightly hearing a loud crash.

"Ehh!"

"Get back here, Monks! Give it back!"

Kal moved Diana closer to him and both of them stepped closer against the wall as Knipp flew passed them in a hurry with a game controller cord and Shazam chasing after him.

Kal and Diana laugh.

"Should we go help?" Diana asked.

Kal thought for a quick second then smiled. "Nah, let the two trouble makers handle it themselves."

"Come on then, I think we both will be enjoying our sparring session."

Kal smirked and shook his head as they walked into the combat room. He couldn't believe how a near death experience could change things for the better between him and Diana. If it had to happen, so be it, if it meant finally being with the woman he fallen in love with. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

End...for now?

Author's Note: I may do more shenanigans with Knipp. Visit to the BATCAVE?!


End file.
